Herald's Legendary Adventures/Phanning Away Flames
This fanfic is by Peanut64. No one edit except him. Fanfic When the Ferry docked at Corsola Island port, Herald raced out of the boat. Herald Osbourne was away from home to recieve a starter Pokemon, and his was Eevee. He had seen two legendary Pokemon already, and he was wondering what was next... He shot a goodbye at his friend, Linebeck. He said he was traveling to Hoenn to find the Three Regis. After he left on the ferry, Herald sprinted torwards his hometown, Smallseed Village. When he got there, he saw something terrible: debris from his neighbor's home. He walked over to the rubbish to see his friend sitting in the middle of a ring of fire. His friend is called Perry Albvestuoui as a strange last name, it is shortened to Vestooie. Herald immedietly sent out Eevee and commanded it to splash water on the fire. All of the sudden, there was a tremor. The sky turned to a sharp red and ashes fell from the clouds of smoke. Then a Entei leaped from the other side of a moutain and used Overheat on the forests and land. A next strange event happened, by a group of Phanpy all used Water Gun on the fire and many Lapras came ashore and used Brine with the power of the Ocean. The Entei started attacking the Water Pokemon with many deadly blows. Then, to settle it, Entei used Lava Plume to completely cover the Pokemon in magma. Herald's Eevee was still trying to put out the small fire around Perry. When it worked, Perry showed his gratitude torwards Herald by handing him a Pokeball with a Pokemon inside. Herald was about to ask what it was until Entei burned a house. The people got out safely, but the house was reduced to ashes. Then, a powerful beam was shot at Entei, and it flinched. It was Linebeck and his Tyranitar's Hyper Beam. Linebeck flew in riding a Flygon. He greeted Herald and went to the Entei to pursue it. The Legendary Fire Beast fired many firey attacks at Flygon. Flygon used Sand Tomb to hold Entei back while the island evacuates. The sand tomb was quickly melted into thin air and the Fire Beast used Fire Blast on Flygon. It fell to the ground, and when it put itself back together, it used Dig and went under the Legendary Pokemon. Flygon used Dragon Pulse and Entei was knocked into the sky. While airborne, it used many Flamethrowers at random areas, in a rampage. Flygon used Dragonbreath, and the fire beast used Fire Blast to knock both attacks right back at Flygon. It started to evade the attack when Entei used Flame Wheel and burned Flygon, knocking Linebeck off in the process. Tyranitar caught Linbeck and placed him on top of a moutain. Flygon tried Dragon Claw on Entei, but it bursted fire at Flygon beforehand. Flygon fell to the ground, knocking out as its impact breaks. Linebeck sent out a Shiny Gyarados. It used whirlpool to send a cyclone at Entei. It was a successful and critical hit because Entei stopped raging. Herald hiked torwards the Legendary Pokemon and saw that it was cooling from something as hot as the sun. Thats what enraged it. Herald sent out the pokemon from the Pokeball he recieved from Perry. It was a Phanpy and it was happy to see a trainer. Herald was relieved that his village was safe and he can visit his parents. Featured Pokemon *Eevee *Regirock (Mentioned only) *Regice (Mentioned only) *Registeel (Mentioned only) *Entei *Phanpy *Lapras *Tyrantitar *Flygon *Gyarados Category:Fanfiction